


Logan overworks himself

by Booksbooksbooksandmorebooks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logan is sleep deprived, Logan overworks himself, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, Mostly comfort tho, Not Beta Read, Virgil care so much, and touch-starved, but it gets better, they take care of each other, virgil is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksbooksbooksandmorebooks/pseuds/Booksbooksbooksandmorebooks
Summary: Logan overworks himself, but Virgil is there to help him actually take care of himself cause I truly believe that Logan is so bad at taking care of himself.Pretty Fluffly, mild exhaustion, but mostly just Virgil being super caring and loving.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Logan overworks himself

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot while I work on a longer, more complex theater au with all the sides. Fopdoodle is definitely a sweet pet name between the two of them and I think that is admirable.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Logan rubbed at his eyes, trying to make them focus on the textbook in front of him. He’s been at this for the past two days, studying for his finals. 

His teacher’s have been assigning more and more assignments to prepare for finals and currently, he has 2 essays to finish and 7 chapters to read. Plus, finals are in 3 weeks and he has barely studied for them.

 _Buzz Buzz._ His phone buzzes on the table and he picks it up, seeing that it was from Virgil before he sets it down again. No distractions, not even for his super cute boyfriend. 

_Buzz Buzz._ Logan almost rolls his eyes before he catches himself and looks at what Virgil said to him 

V: hey, i should be home in about ten, need anything from the store? 

L: No, I’m fine, Virgil. 

L: See you in ten

V:u okay?

L: I am perfectly fine, Virgil. 

V: luv u 

L: Love you too. 

Logan turns back to his current essay, eyes blurring and he pulls his glasses off in an attempt to rub at his eyes to make them focus. When that fails, he stands up, black spots dancing in the corners of his eyes for a few seconds before he feels confident to let go of the desk. 

Logan starts to slowly walk around the room, trying to work circulation back into his feet and give his eyes a few minutes to rest before he gets back to work. His stomach grumbles uncomfortably and Logan is almost shaking with the effort to keep himself awake. 

“Alright, let’s get back to it,” Logan says aloud, moving to sit back at his desk, groaning as his joints complained about being forced back into the same position they had been in for six hours. He tries to hold back a yawn, stifling it into the sleeve of his shirt. 

Unfortunately, all this accomplishes is making him more aware of the fact that he is insanely tired. 

‘When was the last time I ate?’ Logan wondered to himself, before shaking his head and focusing again on his paper. 

“It doesn’t matter, just two more essays and then we can go to sleep and take a little break. I can do this,” Logan coaches himself, settling back at his desk and looking back over his first essay. 

He only has to edit this one a little bit so he works through it, making sure that the paper flows well before turning that essay in. He turns his focus to the essay that he hasn’t even started yet, a blank google doc looming up at him, cursor blinking. 

Logan starts working on the formatting, almost drifting off several times, forcing himself to stay awake when there is a knock on the office door. 

“Logan? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, love,” Logan called to Virgil who just walked closer to Logan. 

“When was the last time you took a break, or ate something?” Virgil asked softly, turning Logan’s chair away from the computer. 

“I had breakfast.” 

“I asked when you ate, not what was the last meal you ate,” Virgil replied, using his left hand to tilt Logan’s head up to look at him. 

“I’m not sure, I need to finish this though,” Logan complains lightly, simultaneously trying to turn his chair around to face his work and leaning into Virgil’s touch. 

‘Of course’ Virgil thought, mentally slapping himself in the face. When Logan got too involved in a project or in a class, he forgot about all basic needs, including touch. It often led to him asking to wear Virgil’s hoodie, which Virgil was always happy to do. The boy was only 5’8, much smaller than Virgil’s 6’2, meaning that he always looked so cute in Virgil’s clothes. 

_Oh, no_

“Sweetheart, it’s time for a break. Your professors will understand if you burn out a little bit.” 

“I can’t take a break right now star, maybe later though,” Logan replied absently, turning back to his computer and opening a textbook. 

“Why can’t you take a break to just calm down a little bit?” 

“Exams are coming up. After they’re over, I can relax,” Logan says, no longer trying to work, instead fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“Starlight, you really need a break and I am not taking no for an answer here,” Virgil says, more insistently, pulling Logan out of the chair. Logan stumbled a little, seeming to give into Virgil’s demands. 

“Just give me ten more minutes to start this essay and then I can take a break,” Logan bargained, making Virgil roll his eyes. 

“Really? Has that ever worked in your favor?” 

“I thought I might give it a try,” Logan grumbled, face almost looking like he was pouting, though Virgil would never tell Logan that. 

“Come on, food time,” Virgil says and Logan sighs, although there is a look close to relief in his eyes, as if he just needed a reason to take a break. 

“Fine, fine,” Logan yawned, and Virgil smiled for the first time since he walked into the apartment. 

“Good, we’re gonna eat food and cuddle on the couch until you fall asleep, you absolute fopdoodle,” getting a genuine smile out of Logan. “Do you want to wear my hoodie?” 

“Why?” 

“Are you seriously asking me that question right now?” 

“Yes,” Logan admitted, much more quietly, almost a whisper in the small room. 

“Hey, look at me Logan,” Virgil said, moving his hand to force Logan to look at him. “You don’t have to feel ashamed for wanting some physical touch and affection, okay? Repeat that to me.” 

Logan felt his cheeks turn bright red and his breath actually stuttered in his throat. “I don’t have to feel ashamed for wanting physical touch,” Logan whispered, making Virgil smile again. 

“Good, now what do you want to watch?” 

“Ocean documentary?” 

“Ocean documentary it is,” Virgil said, leading the two of them to the couch, giving Logan his hoodie before going to make a little bit of pasta for Logan to eat. When he returned, Logan was wrapped up in his hoodie, almost drowning in it, about to press play on the documentary. 

“Hurry up, you slowpoke,” Logan teased, making Virgil stick his tongue out at him before cuddling up next to him and handing him the pasta. 

“You are going to eat all of that, I hope you know,” Virgil warned and Logan nodded against his chest as the two started the documentary. 

Only twenty minutes later, Virgil turned to see Logan fast asleep, half of the pasta eaten, looking absolutely wiped out and Virgil knew that the two of them would not be leaving that spot for quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling mistakes, feel free to delete my spine.


End file.
